


Tomorrow is Saint Valentine's Day, All in the Morning Betime

by Ride_Forever



Series: Valentines -- Six Degrees of due South [1]
Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Slings & Arrows
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Challenge: C6DVD, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoffrey sends a valentine card to Darren...or is it a Halloween card?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow is Saint Valentine's Day, All in the Morning Betime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



> Written -- _on a Halloween card_ \-- in celebration of Valentine's Day; posted in celebration of the AO3 One Million Day.

Darren,

To quote Ophelia: "Tomorrow is Saint Valentine's Day, all in the morning betime..." and I am having this mad urge--though "I am but mad north northwest" nowadays--to send you a card. Given your penchant for alternative interpretations, here's a Halloween card for Valentine's Day.

Do you remember that brief period of camaraderie in the early 1980's? We liked each other then, didn't we?

Ophelia again: "Alack and fie for shame. Young men will do it if they come to it. By cock, they are to blame."

Happy Valentine's Day or Happy Halloween -- interpret it for any day as you will --

Hope this works out...otherwise I've debased myself for nothing.

Geoffrey


End file.
